


The Bed is Dirty

by tiffanijc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanijc/pseuds/tiffanijc
Summary: When their last schedule of the day is cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances, Wonwoo is just happy to lie in bed and relax knowing that he will have enough sleep tonight. But his roommate Mingyu will obviously not let this little time they have together goes to waste. And so, knowing fully well how Wonwoo would react, Mingyu decides to spoil the clean bed with his sweat to force Wonwoo up and play with him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	The Bed is Dirty

The slightly cold fabric brushing against his skin comforts Jeon Wonwoo who is ready to close his eyes. The fresh linen smell telling him that it is new, the airy light feeling of the mattress telling him that he will not be awaken by extreme heat, everything is just right. Another look at the clock signifying 9 o’clock and Wonwoo smiles.

This feels so good. This feels really good. It has been a while since he does not need to worry about not being able to wake up tomorrow. It has been a while since he knows he will have a good rest tonight, fully recharged for tomorrow’s stage. The past few months they had been working non-stop preparing for their world tour performances, and comeback, not to mention promotions in each country they stop by for a whole day. Even when they are finally back to Korea, they still have to record contents for their channel. And during their free time, take turns doing VLives. That being said, having their last schedule for the day – an appearance on the Saturday Night Live, cancelled due to the host’s health is really a blessing in disguise. They get to go back to their hotel and now, here he is.

Happily tucked in his bed. Ready to sleep.

Ahh, such bliss.

Wonwoo opens his eyes a bit when he heard the door opening but decides to keep still and continue his journey to dreamland. Hopefully he will get his heart desire before his members decide to come in and play around because, no matter how annoying they can be sometimes, they are still respectful enough to leave others alone when they are sleeping. Which is why he needs to do this now.

‘Wonu, you’re asleep?’ Mingyu’s hoarse voice calls him but Wonwoo refuses to answer. The boy must want to ask him to do something and he does not want to do anything other than sleep. A pressure is felt and Wonwoo realizes the younger man is now lying behind him. Then there is warmth on his back, and a hand on his own.

‘Sleep on your own bed.’

‘I miss you.’ Mingyu mutters, tightening his hug and bringing their bodies closer together.

'Chet.’ He replies.

Truthfully, he misses the man as well. Having to keep their relationship a secret is already tiring and anxiety-triggering as it is, not having time to spend with each other despite having the very rare chance of sharing the same room feels much worse. Both of them are usually so exhausted at night, or rather, early morning that they pass out right after showering, without saying much to each other. Even when they eat, or rest, all they can think about it their next schedule and the time they finally get to sleep.

The feeling of loneliness mixed with desperation and longing despite knowing they can end their sufferings if only they have the energy…

Yes, the feeling is even worse than the constant anxiety of being exposed.

Turning his body around, Wonwoo lowers his position a bit so he is able to rest his head against his lover’s chest. He does not know when they will get this chance again so he might as well enjoy his rest with his man. ‘Hrmm...’

Mingyu’s heartbeat is really fast right now. He is so warm. He smells…

Wait.

‘Yah! Get out!’ Wonwoo pushes the other off his bed and stares at the man. Kim Mingyu just got back from a work out session, and he came straight to lay on his bed? How dare he! ‘Yah, you- Haish! Yo-‘

His bed is ruined! The lovely linen smell will now be replaced by the giant's sweaty odour. And his clean sheets…

No matter how much he loves the guy, sweaty smell is a big no. Heck he even hates his own dried body odour. Nothing is sexy about the gagging scent. Glaring intensely at the younger male, he is about to scream his frustration before, 'Eojjeona? Your bed's dirty now…'

'You-'

'Looks like we need to share a bed tonight.’

Wonwoo keeps his glare, still not able to believe that the fool did that to him for that stupid reason. He could have just asked and Wonwoo would happily comply! They could even push their bed together so they will have more space instead of sharing one small bed. Does Mingyu think he is small enough to be able to do so?

‘Or you can sleep on this bed and I- yaah don’t you dare!’ Wonwoo almost screamed when Mingyu pulls the blanket from his own bed and pretends to want to lie in it. Hearing that reaction, the other slowly starts to lower himself, teasing his older companion. His urges work as Wonwoo’s face turns to the look of horror and he gets up to push Mingyu away from the cleaner bed. And at that moment, the man holds his arms open and quickly locks the latter into a big hug. ‘Caught you.’

The trapped male starts to struggle but to no avail, ‘Aren’t you gonna let go?’

‘Nope.’ Mingyu taunts, humming along as Wonwoo tries his best to be set free. The sound of the latter whining in disgust as his body is now covered in Mingyu’s sweat is like music to his ears. Another attempt on unlocking his arms and Wonwoo finally sighs in defeat. ‘You’re dirty now.’

‘Fine. I won’t sleep. What you wanna do?’

‘Let’s go eat. Just the two of us.’ Mingyu releases the man, and as soon as he does, Wonwoo turns to face him. His face looks tired, but he is smiling softly. Then a kiss is delivered, right on his lips. Just a soft, swift peck. Mingyu smiles. ‘Let’s go on a date. At the diner nearby.’

Another peck and Mingyu starts to simper. His face retorts in an attempt to cover his excitement. ‘There’s no paparazzi and sasaengs here. We can hold hands and kiss and all…’

‘Cus it’s America?’

‘Cus we’re in America.’ He repeats and waits for the other’s reaction. Wonwoo seems like he still needs some convincing, ‘We’ll just be a normal gay couple on a date.’

He looks a bit convinced, ‘We’ll still wear masks. But… there’s actually a dark park nearby…’

Wonwoo scoffs playfully at the suggestion, causing his lover to snicker in embarrassment. He looks over at his bed, and back to Mingyu. Then, interlocking his hands over the man’s shoulders, he whispers, ‘or we can play on the bed…’

Mingyu lifts his eyebrows and brings his forehead together with the slightly shorter male. Such a dirty suggestion, and yet, he loves it. Because it comes from his adorable hyung. ‘Wonu, when’s the last time we kissed?’

‘Long time ago.’ He answers as he couldn’t remember when. They barely have any alone time, so it is a given that they never kiss as much. They used to, a lot back before debut, but that amount naturally decreases after they gain popularity and their schedules gotten packed. Then the band moved into a new place, separating them into two apartments, decreasing their chance even more.

‘When’s the last time we did it?’ Mingyu asks and Wonwoo sighs, resting his head on the man’s broad shoulder. A year ago, maybe two. If he recalled right, it was when they had a week off and used two days to travel to an unknown village. They did it a few times back then and recharged themselves, then continued the exhausting secret-keeping idol life until today.

Mingyu kisses him on his ear before pointing, ‘we don’t have lube. It’s gonna hurt tomorrow.’

Wonwoo sighs again, wanting to whine. They do not have condoms as well. It might be possible to buy it in the store nearby, but he doesn’t want to take the chance of being recognized. Having a meal with his bandmate is plausible as it will not turn into a big deal but buying condoms and lube is another story. All hell will break lose if they get caught.

But, he really wants to do it. Mingyu has been building his muscles over the years and right now he looks really good. Even now, being held like this feels so good he is getting hard. He knows it will hurt putting it in without any help since they hadn’t done it in a long time, but he really wants to be intimate with his lover. If they let this chance go, it will probably be years later until they get another chance. ‘We’ll do it slowly.’

‘Without condoms? Can I shoot inside?’

‘Yah! Who says you can top?’ Wonwoo looks at the giant who is now staring at him suggestively. God, he hates it when the guy can read his thoughts. They used to change positions but despite him never saying it out loud, Wonwoo realizes he likes being the bottom. Because he is impatient and doesn’t like to have to find the prostate while Mingyu loves teasing and is really good at finding his. Still, having their position decided feels like a loss for him because he still wants to poke his guy once in a while.

Giving up as he realizes doing it slowly meant long foreplay, he muttered, ‘One round.’

*****

‘Nnhh! Slowly…’ Wonwoo whimpers, trying to hold his own moans by biting the sheet. Mingyu is pounding hard enough creaking sound could be heard. If their members next door heard it, they will either have to explain themselves tomorrow or live their lives knowing the two know about their relationships and risks getting reported to the management. Though he doubts his members will do it, he still worries.

Slowing his pace as told, Mingyu lowers his back and starts to kiss his lover’s neck softly, caressing the soft skin, enjoying the beautiful low mewls. Turning the man on his back, he holds Wonwoo’s left ankle up and starts moving again, now allowing them to kiss comfortably. The tight hold the other had on him really excites Mingyu, knowing that the man he loves is under a great pleasure. He just have to find the spot in this position-

_Ding-dong._

‘Fuck.’ Mingyu curses under his breath before stopping his rhythm. Wonwoo lays stiff, his eyes lock with his other half, too scared to make any move or sound.

_Ding-dong._

‘Oh my god.’ Wonwoo whispers anxiously, pushing Mingyu out of him. The latter wipes his face in frustration, wanting to suggest them pretending not to be inside but he could hear the members outside commenting that the light is on which suggest that the room is occupied. Before long, his phone on the bedside table starts to vibrate.

‘Tell them we’re tired.’ Wonwoo suggests softly, his hands frantically searching for tissues to wipe his wet entrance. But Mingyu is not happy about it, because he knows they will never let him go this early. Wonwoo, maybe, but not him. Because he has established himself to be the attention seeker, and fun-craving member of the group. It does not help that it is Jeonghan who is calling him either. ‘Are they gonna keep waiting outside?’

‘Or they’re gonna come back later.’ Mingyu sighs and goes for a quick kiss on Wonwoo’s head. Making his way to the bathroom, he turns on the shower and wet his hair before changing into a bathrobe. Then, very naturally, he opens the door slightly, making sure to only reveal a bit of his body as he has to hide his stiff junk. ‘Owh, why’re you here?’ he whispers.

‘You’re showering? Sorry.’ Seungkwan apologies but before he could continue, Mingyu mouthed that his roommate is sleeping. Understanding the situation, they now start speaking very softly as to not wake Wonwoo up, ‘We’re gonna do a VLive later. Wanna join?’

‘Ahh…’ He is about to reject before realizing he hasn’t posted any pictures or doing any lives this week yet. The fans will start to worry, and that, he does not want to happen. Because they start asking questions and he will have to answer and that is a bit cumbersome. Maybe he should join them just for a while, and then excuse himself. Doing a bit of calculation in his head, he answers, ‘Let me get ready. I’ll join later? Just a quick session.’

‘Sure. Around what time?’ Seokmin asks, ‘About half an hour.’

‘We’ll be in Jeonghan-hyung’s room.’ They agree to his suggestion and excuse themselves, finally allowing Mingyu to close the door. Eyes wide, he puts his hand on his chest, not surprised at how violently his heart is beating. Looking at the bed, he sees Wonwoo doing the same. They both chuckled at the absurd situation, Wonwoo letting himself fall on the bed, and Mingyu on the carpeted floor.

‘Damn that was close!’

‘Your cock’s out!’ Wonwoo points out and Mingyu shakes his head, not liking how it is now out in the open. Had they recorded him and decides to just burst into the room like they would usually, it would be the end of his career. Thank god Wonwoo has a respectable reputation for them to refrain from doing so. Getting back to his position on his boyfriend, he places a forceful kiss on those lips, ‘I fucking love you.’

‘Is half an hour’s enough to release your craving?’ Wonwoo teases and Mingyu whines as a response. Sometimes he hates the image he created for himself. If he had chosen to be more private like Wonwoo or Jihoon, they would have longer alone time then now. But there is no use in complaining about what is done. They just have to enjoy what little time they have. ‘You still wanna grab food?’

‘I’m still hungry.’ Mingyu complains as he continues where they left, slowly putting himself inside his lover as most of the liquid is wiped off a few minutes before. Moving gently, he states, ‘I still wanna eat with you.’

‘Let’s go out when we’re done.’ Wonwoo suggests, kissing him. ‘I’ll go get you at Jeonghan-hyung’s once I clean up.’

Touched by the effort, Mingyu sends numerous pecks on his lovely boyfriend which earned him a delightful laugh and a scrunched nose. They may be really busy with work with no private time as a couple to do the usual romantic stuffs but he loves that even so, they still support each other in their everyday lives. He loves that he can depend on his lover to not only be his partner, but also his friend and companion, and an idol he can look up to. He loves that he can trust Wonwoo with his secrets and with his own wellbeing.

Despite being idols with no private life, he loves that he found Wonwoo.

And he loves that he knows Wonwoo feels the same.

‘And…’ Mingyu suggests again, not letting the chance go to waste, ‘let’s sleep on the same bed tonight.’

Wonwoo stares at the man on top of him, hitting his head lightly. ‘Pabo. That’s a given.’

_-The End-_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I’ve been aching to write this one since last year. Our boys have been really busy and as someone who’s already working, I can’t imagine just how exhausting they must feel to constantly be on the go, and not getting enough sleep. I’m just writing this to make myself feel better. Despite having such a tough schedule, I wish they have someone to love and rely on to keep themselves going.
> 
> Also, with Meanie being so shamelessly promoted in the new SEVENTEEN Miracle 17%, I think this is the perfect time to post this. Haha!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!


End file.
